catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Grizabella/Gallery2000s
This is the gallery for the character of Grizabella. This gallery is split into decades: * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present For her basic ensemble costume, see Babygriz Gallery. Designs Grizabella basic.jpg|Original 1981 basic costume Griz Design 1.jpg|Original 1981 featured costume Griz Design 2.JPG|1982 Broadway costume UK Productions UK/European Tour 2003-2009 * Chrissie Hammond (03/03), 03/07) * Dianne Pilkington (03/06) Griz Deme UK03 1.jpg|Chrissie Hammond Griz Deme uk04 07.jpg|Chrissie Hammond Deut Griz uk04 27.jpg|Chrissie Hammond Griz Deme UK06 1.jpg|Dianne Pilkington Griz Deme uk07 18.jpg|Chrissie Hammond US Productions US Tour 5 Grizabella Tricia Tanguy US5 2006.jpg|Tricia Tanguy Grizabella Anastasia Lange US5 2008 1.jpg|Anastasia Lange Grizabella Anastasia Lange US5 2008 2.jpg|Anastasia Lange Griz Deut US 5 03.jpg Grizabella Kathryn Holtkamp US5.jpg|Kathryn Holtkamp Griz Deut Kathryn Holtkamp US5 2010.jpg|Kathryn Holtkamp Finale US 5 07 2006.jpg Ascent US Tour 5 1.jpg Grizabella Jennifer Cohen US5 cover.jpg|Jennifer Cohen (cover) Grizabella Jennifer Cohen US5 cover 2.jpg|Jennifer Cohen (cover) Japanese Productions Nagoya 2000 Griz 2000 Nagoya 3.jpg Griz 2000 Nagoya 4.jpg Finale 2000 Nagoya 2.jpg Osaka 2002 Griz 2002 Osaka 1.jpg Griz Silla 2002 Osaka.jpg Griz 2002 Osaka 2.jpg Advert Griz 2002 Osaka.jpg Advert 2002 Osaka.jpg Tokyo 2006 Griz 06 Tokyo J0603 1.png Griz 06 Tokyo J0603 3.png Griz 06 Tokyo J0603 2.png Yokohama 2009 Grizabella Sayoko Hayami Yokohama Preview 09.png|Sayoko Hayami Griz 09 Yokohama 2.jpg Griz 09 Yokohama 1.jpg Griz 09 shiki calendar1010 w.jpg Australian Productions Australian Circus Tent Tour * Delia Hannah Vic Bomba Tugger Griz Australia 2000 01.jpg Vic Bomba Tugger Griz Australia 2000 02.jpg Ascent Aus 2000 01.jpg Australasia 2007-2010 * Francesca Arena (2007 - 2008) * Delia Hannah (2009 - 2010) * Lea Salonga (07/2010 - 08/2010) Griz Francesca Arena Aus 07 2.jpg|Francesca Arena Griz Francesca Arena Aus 07 1.jpg|Francesca Arena Griz Francesca Arena Aus 07 3.jpg|Francesca Arena Press 2 S Korea 2008.jpg Grizabella Delia Hannah Aus 2009 01.jpg|Delia Hannah Grizabella Delia Hannah Aus 2009 02.jpg|Delia Hannah Grizabella Delia Hannah Aus 2009 03.jpg|Delia Hannah Griz Deut Australasia 2009 01.jpg|Delia Hannah Grizabella Lea Salonga Aus 2010 1.jpg|Lea Salonga Grizabella Lea Salonga Aus 2010 2.jpg|Lea Salonga Grizabella Lea Salonga Manila 2010.jpg|Lea Salonga Griz Deut Lea Salonga Asia10.jpg|Lea Salonga German Productions Stuttgart 2001-02 * Nicole Sieger * Roimata Templeton * Maryanne Kelly Grizabella de01 08.jpg|Nicole Sieger Stuttgart Group 2.jpg Berlin 2002-04 * Cornelia Drese * Nadja Solovieva Grizabella de02 14.jpg Grizabella de02 53.jpg Grizabella de02 54.jpg Düsseldorf 2004 / German Tour 2005 * Nadja Solovieva (03/04) * Cornelia Drese (09/04) * Maaike Schuurmans (02/05) Grizabella Nadja Solovieva De 04 2004.jpg|Nadja Solovieva Grizabella Nadja Solovieva Dusseldorf April 2004.jpg|Nadja Solovieva Grizabella 2556-21.jpg Demeter Griz Gala show.jpg Other Productions South Africa/World Tour 2001-05 / South Africa 2009 * Slindile Nodangala * Ria Jones (11/03 only) * Angela Kilian (2009) Griz 02 world tour.jpg Griz Sillabub 01 world tour.jpg Ascent World Tour 2001 01.jpg Copenhagen 2002 * Charlotte Vigel Griz Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Griz 2 Copenhagen 2002.png Griz ensemble Copenhagen 2002.png Griz Deme Copenhagen 2002.jpg Griz cat Copenhagen 2002.jpg Cast with Cats Copenhagen 2002.jpg Tugger cat Copenhagen 2002.jpg Griz Jemima Alonzo cat Copenhagen 2002.jpg Griz Bustopher cat Copenhagen 2002.jpg Madrid 2003 * Helen de Quiroga Naming 1a Madrid 2003.jpg Griz 1 Madrid 2003 .jpg Moscow 2005 * Nadja Solovieva * Yelena Charkviani Griz 4 Moscow 05.jpg Griz 3 Moscow 05.jpg Griz 7 Moscow 05.jpg Griz 8 Moscow 05.jpg Griz 9 Moscow 05.jpg Deut Griz 10 Moscow 05.jpg Griz Tugger backstage Moscow 03.jpg Griz Jenny backstage Moscow 01.jpg Tant Griz backstage Moscow 01.jpg Dutch Tour 2006 * Anita Meyer * Pia Douwes * Vera Mann * Antje Monteiro * Lone van Roosendaal Grizabella Antje Monteiro Dutch Tour 2006.jpg|Antje Monteiro Griz 03 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Griz 02 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Griz 01 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Griz Deut 01 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg South Korea 2008 / South Korea 2011 *2008: Shin Youngsook, Ock Joo-hyun *2011: Insooni, Park Hae-mi, Hong Ji-min Grizabella Korea 2008 1.gif|2008 Grizabella Korea 2008 2.jpg|2008 Griz Korea 2008.png|2008 Korea 2008 Griz Ock Joo-hyun.jpg|Ock Joo-hyun (2008) Grizabellas hongjimi insooni park hae mi 2011.jpg|Hong Ji-min , Insooni, Park Hae-mi (2011) Grizabella Insooni.jpg|Insooni (2011) Korea 2011 Griz Insooni.jpg|Insooni (2011) Korea 2011 Griz Hong Ji-Min.jpg|Hong Ji-min (2011) * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present * Babygriz Gallery Category:Character Galleries